


You're not getting away from me. Never again.

by BlackHawksChild



Series: Percabeth During The Heroes of Olympus and Afterwards... [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 3: The Mark of Athena, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawksChild/pseuds/BlackHawksChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I actually had this written a week or so after reading Mark of Athena when it first came out and this has been sitting on my computer since then. Set during Mark of Athena, at the bottom of page 157 when Annabeth wakes Percy up. Alternate version of how they spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not getting away from me. Never again.

**I actually** **had this written a week or so after reading** _**Mark of Athena** _ **when it first came out and this has been sitting on my computer** **since then** **. Set during** _**Mark of** _ _**Athena** _ **, at the bottom of page 157 when Annabeth wakes Percy up. Alternate version of how they spend the night. Please do not read if under 18 or easily offended by mature themes.** **Since, I'm Irish, 17 is the legal age to consent for sex. Therefore, for personal reasons, I switched both Percy and Annabeth's ages to 17 so that they don't engage in underage sex, at least in Ireland.**

_The image faded, and a girl's voice whispered, "Percy."_

_At first, Percy thought he was still asleep. When he'd lost his memory, he'd spent weeks dreaming about Annabeth, the only person he remembered from his past. As his eyes opened and his vision cleared, he realised she was really there._

_She was standing by his berth, smiling down at him._

_Her blonde hair fell across her shoulders. Her storm-grey eyes were bright with amusement. He remembered his first day at Camp Half-Blood, five years ago, when he'd woken from a daze and found Annabeth standing over him. She had said,_ _**"You drool when you sleep."** _

_She was sentimental that way._

" _Wh- what's going on?" he asked. "Are we there?"_

" _No," she said, her voice low. "It's the middle of the night."_

" _You mean..." Percy's heart started to race. He realise he was in his pyjamas, in bed. He probably_ _ **had**_ _been drooling, or at least making weird noises as he dreamed. No doubt he had a severe case of pillow hair and his breath didn't smell great. "You sneaked into my cabin?"_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, you'll be_ _eighteen_ _in two months. You can't seriously be worried about getting into trouble with Coach Hedge."_

" _Uh, have you seen his baseball bat?"_

" _Besides, Seaweed Brain, I just thought we could take a walk. We haven't had any time to be together alone. I want to show you something - my favourite place aboard the ship."_

_Percy's pulse was still in overdrive, but it wasn't from fear of getting in trouble. "Can_ _I_ _,_ _you_ _know, brush my teeth first?"_

" _You'd better," Annabeth said. "Because I'm not kissing you until you do. And brush your hair while you're at it."_

 

_For a trireme, the ship was huge, but it still felt cosy to Percy - like his dorm building back at Yancy Academy, or any of the other boarding schools he'd been kicked out of. Annabeth and he crept downstairs to the second_ _deck,_ _which Percy hadn't explored for sickbay._

_She led him past the engine room, which looked like a very dangerous, mechanised jungle gym, with pipes and pistons and tubes jutting from a central bronze sphere. Cables resembling giant metal noodles snaked across the floor and run up the walls._

" _How does that thing even work?" Percy asked._

" _No idea," Annabeth said. "And I'm the only one other than Leo who can operate it."_

" _That's reassuring."_

" _It should be fine. It's only threatened to blow up once."_

" _You're kidding. I hope."_

_She smiled. "Come on."_

_They worked their way past the supply rooms and the armoury. Towards the stern of the ship, they reached a set of wooden doors that opened into a long stable. The room smelled of fresh hay and wool blankets. Lining the left room were three empty horse stalls like the ones they used for pegasi back at camp. The right wall had two empty cages big enough for large zoo animals._

_In the centre of the floor was a twenty-foot-square-see-through panel. Far below, the night landscape whisked by - miles of dark countryside crisscrossed with illuminated highways like the strands of a web._

" _A glass-bottomed boat?" Percy asked._

_Annabeth grabbed a blanket from the nearest stable gate and spread it across part of the glass floor. "Sit with me."_

_They relaxed on the blanket, as if they were having a picnic, and watched the world go by below._

" _Leo built the stables so pegasi could come and go easily," Annabeth said. "Only he didn't realise pegasi prefer to roam free, so the stables are always empty."_

_Percy wondered where Blackjack was - roaming the skies somewhere, hopefully following their progress. Percy's head still throbbed from getting whopped by Blackjack's hoof, but he didn't hold that against the horse._

" _What do you mean,_ _ **come and go easily?**_ _" he asked. "Wouldn't a Pegasus have to make it down two flights of stairs?"_

_Annabeth rapped her knuckles on the glass. "These are bay doors, like on a bomber."_

_Percy gulped. "You mean we're sitting on doors? What if they opened?"_

" _I suppose we'd fall to our deaths. But they won't open. Most likely."_

" _Great."_

_Annabeth laughed. "You know why I like it here? It's not just the view. What does this place remind you of?_

_Percy looked around: the cages and stable, the Celestial bronze lamp hanging from the beam, the smell of hay and of course Annabeth sitting close to him, her face ghostly and beautiful in the soft amber light._

" _That zoo truck," Percy decided. "The one we took to Las Vegas."_

_Her smile told him he'd got the answer right._

_"_ _That was so long ago," Percy said. "We were in bad shape, struggling to get across the country to find that stupid lightning bolt, trapped in a truck with a bunch of mistreated animals. How can you be nostalgic about that?"_

" _Because, Seaweed Brain, it's the first time we really talked, you and me. I told you about my family, and..." She took out her camp necklace, strung with her dad's college ring and a colourful clay bead for each year at Camp Half-Blood. Now there was something else on the leather cord: a red coral pendant Percy had given her when they started dating. He'd brought it from his father's palace at the bottom of the sea._

" _And," Annabeth continued, "_ _It_ _reminds me how long we've known each other. We were_ _ **twelve**_ _, Percy. Can you believe that?"_

" _No," he admitted. "So... you knew you liked me from that moment?"_

_She smirked. "I hated you at first. You annoyed me. Than I tolerated you for a few years. Then - "_

" _Okay, fine."_

_She leaned over and kissed him: a good, proper kiss without anyone watching - no Romans anywhere, no screaming satyr chaperones._

As Annabeth began to pull back, Percy raised a hand to the back of her head, deepening their kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips, pleading for entrance. Annabeth complied with no resistance. They let their tongues battle for dominance while Percy lifted Annabeth on top of him, allowing her to straddle him. They broke away, panting heavily from their make-out session.

"I missed you, Percy," Annabeth whispered as their foreheads rested against each other. She closed her grey eyes and brushed her lips against Percy's gently. "I thought I'd lost you," she murmured softly, deciding it was about time she voiced that particular fear.

"You didn't," Percy replied as he brought one hand to rest on her left hip while he brought the other up to her cheek. "You never will. I promise. We're in this. Together," he whispered softly, reassuringly, before claiming his girlfriend's lips once more.

Annabeth moaned into the kiss; Percy always did have a way of making things seem okay. When they, eventually, broke the kiss, Percy moved his lips to start sucking and biting down her neck.

"Percy?" she moaned, throwing her head back as he marked her tanned skin.

"Yeah?" he muttered, his voice deep and husky, before he licked the mark -  _'H_ _is mark_ ,' he thought possessively - on her neck.

"I want. I want to make love with you," she confessed, biting her bottom lip nervously.  _Was that too straight forward?_

Percy looked slightly confused. "Are - Are you sure Wise Girl?" he whispered; he wouldn't do anything his Wise Girl didn't want him to do.

"Yes," Annabeth breathed against his lips, bringing her hands down to catch his and moving them to the hem of her hoodie, which actually happened to be one of his. He had wondered where that had gone to.

"How many of my clothes did you take?" Percy teased half-heartedly.

"A few. It was one of the only things that I could do to feel close to you," Annabeth replied honestly, leaning forward to kiss .

"Well then, I have a lot to make up to you for," he whispered as he slowly began to take the hoodie off of his girlfriend.

"That I definitely agree with Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered playfully as he lifted the hoodie over her head.

Percy paused; yes, he'd seen her in a bikini but he has never seen his girlfriend naked. Let alone half naked. And straddling him at the same time. She hadn't been wearing a bra under his hoodie.

"Like what you see Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth teased as she caught her boyfriend staring at her breasts.

"Not as much as I love the woman in front of me," he stated before wincing mentally. It sounded more cheesy when he said it aloud.

Annabeth blushed at her boyfriend's statement. "I love you too," she whispered before Percy claimed her lips gently while he brought his hands up to her tits to play with them. She moaned into his mouth as he massaged her plump mounds, his index fingers and thumbs rolling her nipples.

Annabeth moaned in pleasure as Percy broke the kiss and took her right nipple in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over her erect nub experimentally, smirking when she gasped his name loudly. "Fuck, Percy..."

"Yes, Wise Girl," he muttered teasingly as he nipped and sucked his way across to her other tit.

"Please don't tease me," Annabeth practically begged before her boyfriend wrapped his lips around her left breast, sucking on her nipple hungrily. The blonde's hands went straight to Percy's hair, threading her fingers through the jet black strands of his hair, tugging gently when he trailed his teeth over her sensitive areola.

"I'm not," Percy mumbled against her chest as he let go of her nipple with a loud, wet 'pop'. "I'm making up for lost time, Wise Girl," he whispered as he kissed and sucked his way down his girlfriend's body, moving them so Annabeth was underneath him on the blanket.

"Oh Gods... Percy," Annabeth moaned as said boy - or should she be calling him 'man?' - slid his tongue teasingly into her belly button, making the blonde squirm at the pleasurable sensation.

Percy smirked against Annabeth's skin as he brought his hands to his girlfriend's sweatpants, vaguely noting that the sweatpants were his as well, quickly removing the clothing. "Have I ever told you that I love it when you wear my clothes?" the brunette asked, smirking up at the blonde smugly.

"You have now, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased, returning her boyfriend's cheeky smirk. The blonde gasped as Percy suddenly brushed his thumb over her clit, making her moan loudly in reply at his actions. "You... tease," she moaned, making Percy smirk in reply. He continued to rub circles on her sensitive nub, the calluses adding to the sensation.

"Learned from the best, Annie," Percy replied before wrapping his lips around Annabeth's clit, switching between sucking and lapping on her bundle of nerves. Slowly, he brought one hand to trail a finger between her folds, smirking when she bucked her hips up to his touch.

"How.. how am I... a tease?" she gasped, moaning as Percy slipped two fingers inside her. She grabbed the blanket beneath her, her body responding to everything her boyfriend was doing to her.

"Since... Camp Jupiter... I've wanted nothing more... than to take you aside... and spend hours making love to you," he confessed, nipping gently on her clit. "Your tanned skin, your stormy grey eyes. Your brains. Fuck. Annabeth, you're my version of perfection." He grinned as she screamed his name, the blonde coming hard.

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend's words when she calmed down from her , gripping his shoulders and pulling him away from the apex of her thighs. "Percy," she whispered, the rest of her words catching in the back of her throat; funny how that always seemed to happen to her when she was alone with Percy. "I love you, Perseus," she whispered instead.

Percy smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly, and whispered against her lips, "I love you too, Annabeth. More than my Seaweed Brain can think of words."

She brought one hand to his hair, pulling him closer to her while her free hand tugged on his loose T-shirt. He had too many clothes on. He gently pulled away, quickly tugging his top over his head. He tossed it onto the pile of clothes beside them. Then he returned his lips to hers. His confidence was a shock but welcomed: she, in all her knowledge, knew very little about what they were about to do - she knew the basics but beyond that, she had no clue. But she did wonder how Percy knew what to do.

She brought her hands down, slipping her fingers into the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and boxers. Slowly, she pulled them down, making Percy break the kiss to groan as the fabric brushed his hard sensitive cock. Annabeth grinned as she noticed that her boyfriend's eyes were tightly shut. At least she wasn't the only one having trouble keeping control.

She reached between them, noticing how big her boyfriend was as she wrapped her hand around him. Percy gasped as she wrapped her small hand around him. "Annabeth. Shit, I don't have a condom," he whispered, groaning as his girlfriend continued to stroke his cock.

"Don't need one. I'm on the Pill," she replied, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

Percy, in response, kissed her hungrily as he helped her guide the head of his cock between her folds and into her entrance. Annabeth gasped in slight pain as he slowly slid inside her, her walls stretching to accommodate his, not just long but, thick length inside her cunt. She grimaced as Percy broke her barrier, a sharp pinching pain shocking through her body.

The eighteen-year-old stilled once he was fully seated inside the blonde, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He'd noticed her grimace. He wanted this, their first time - both together an their respective firsts - to be pleasurable. "Do you still want this, Wise Girl?" he whispered hoarsely into her skin.

"Yes. The first time always hurts for the first few minutes," she replied, gasping and moaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She planted her feet on the curve of his ass, forcing him deeper inside her. "Just give me a few minutes," she whispered.

"Whatever you need, Love," he replied, raising his head to look her in the eye. "Fuck, how did I get this lucky?"

"Mmmm. You're the one person I know I can always trust," she whispered, pulling him closer.

"Yeah?" he whispered, peppering kisses along her tanned skin.

"Yes. Now, please fuck me," she moaned, moving one hand to squeeze his ass firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he pulled back until only the head of his cock was still inside her. Then he slammed back inside her, making her cry out in pleasure at his actions.

"Yes! Fuck! Yes!" Annabeth screamed, tossing her head back in pleasure as Percy set a brutal pace. But it was more than pleasurable for the blonde. "There! Yes! Percy!" she began to rant in Ancient Greek, pleasure overriding all her control.

Percy caught one of her hands, interlacing their fingers as he drove himself deeper inside her. Her feet were pushing down on his ass, her other hand digging into the flesh of the small of his back. "You feel so good," he whispered in between grunts and groans. "Fuck," he groaned, moving his head to suck on her nipples teasingly. He slipped one arm under her back, tilting her hips so he could slid deeper inside her. And he was rewarded with sinful moans of approval from the blonde beneath him.

"Percy," she gasped, tossing her head to the side as said young man moved to his knees, thrusting deeper and harder inside her. "I'm close. Fuck. I'm so close," she moaned, bringing her hand from his lower back to his hair, gripping it firmly as she pulled his mouth to hers.

The two groaned into the kiss, both very close to their respective orgasms. Percy hooked his arm under one of Annabeth's legs, keeping one of her hands pinned to the bed. "Do you... want me.. to pull out.. Annabeth?" he gasped, kissing her hungrily while pushing her leg over his shoulder.

"Inside me. Don't you dare... pull out. Please, Percy."

"Fuck," he groaned, finding her permission a sinful seductive gift from the Gods. "I'm gonna come." He brought one hand down between them, rubbing his thumb over her clit firmly. He wanted her to come before him, wanted to feel her walls milk him dry.

And that was all she needed to come apart.

Annabeth screamed Percy's name out in pleasure as she came for the second time that night. Her walls clenched hard around his cock, milking him. Her quivering walls made Percy come hard inside her.

He thrusted twice, three more times before collapsing on top of her. The two panted heavily as they caught their breath, Percy gently pressing loving kisses along her chest and collarbones.

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes, moving her head to gaze at the man whose head was now lying between her breasts. She brought her hand up to trail it through his spiky hair drowsily. "Di immortals, Percy," she whispered, trying to remember the last time she felt this relaxed.

"So I did okay?" Percy asked, raising his head to look at her with a shy smile.

Annabeth returned his smile. "Yes. But where the fuck did you learn to do all that?" She was afraid of the answer but she needed to know. She knew it couldn't be Rachel but Calypso... that was another kettle of fish.

Percy blushed. "Mainly from porn," he replied truthfully, smiling at her shyly. "And when your father and stepfather aren't embarrassed about talking about sex. Well, let's just say I have enough knowledge - and scarring imagery - to last me a lifetime."

Annabeth mentally relaxed and blushed at Percy's words. "I don't need to know anymore," she whispered."

Percy nodded his agreement. "We should get dressed. In case anyone comes down. I'm not getting hit by the Coach's baseball bat."

Annabeth grinned and nodded, reaching for their clothes. The two exchanged fleeting kisses and touches as they quickly redressed. Percy sat back down  _on_  the blanket, pulling Annabeth down into his lap.

_They sat cuddling, enjoying each other's warmth. Before Percy knew it, the drone of the ship's engine, the dim light, and the comfortable feeling of being with Annabeth made his eyes heavy, and he drifted to sleep._

_When he woke, daylight was coming through the glass floor, and a boy's voice said, "Oh... You are in so much trouble."_


End file.
